


Truths Revealed

by SpilledInkonShatteredGlass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Auror Sirius Black, Good Draco Malfoy, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpilledInkonShatteredGlass/pseuds/SpilledInkonShatteredGlass
Summary: Harry is not even a year old when Magic itself chooses him as a champion and imbedded the truth of magic into his mind. When he turns eleven, and suddenly knows everything that Hogwarts was meant to teach him, he won't be the meek child he once was, and won't be as easily controlled either.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 27





	Truths Revealed

**Privet Drive,** **_September 1st, 1980_ **

_The air was cold, and still, on Privet Drive, and almost all of its occupants slept soundly in their homes. Above house number 4 however, the air seemed to pulsate with power, and though unaware, the man, woman, and obese child who resided on the top floor were surrounded by the very thing they hated the most: magic. Strong magic, in its purest form, and it sought the last occupant of the house. At almost five months old, the young child knew not of his extraordinary heritage, nor of the challenges that awaited him in the future, but only of the darkness of his cupboard. The magic reached for him anyway, with four hands; to plant these truths in his mind, not to be revealed to the child until 143 full moons had passed. And so this magic pressed within his subconscious, and having completed this task, drifted away into the night. And the air above Privet Drive was still once more._

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,** **_July 15th, 1991_ **

“Dumbledore, is it true?” Minerva McGonagall was raised well enough to know to knock before entering someone’s office, but as such, her excitement could not be contained. “Harry’s name is on the list? You are certain it is him? Where has he been all this time?” She was panting and out of breath, but still, she stood over his desk, impatiently ignoring the chairs to the sides of her. 

Dumbledore lifted his hands from his hands and looked at her, the twinkle in his eye gone. “Yes, it is true.” He sighed reluctantly. 

McGonagall went to respond but held up his hand to stop her. “I’m afraid I’ve made a grave mistake.” 

She took a step back, suddenly wary at his contrasted mood. “Albus...what have you done?” Her hands trembled, and her mouth- once turned up in a smile- tightened into a frown. “Harry’s been missing for ten years, and yet his return is your mistake?” She looked down and felt her heart stop as she saw the words scrawled across the envelope in bright green ink. Horror flooded her instantly and she lifted her hand to her mouth, and finally sunk into the chair behind her. “Tell me you didn’t.” His silence was an answer in and of itself, and yet for Minerva, it wasn’t enough. 

“Albus, TELL ME YOU DIDN’T!” Her magic shook the room, and in a flash, Albus Dumbledore rose to his full height, towering over the deputy headmistress as his own temper flared. “I DID NOT HAVE A CHOICE!” 

She stared at him in the silence that fell and didn’t say a word. She knew she didn’t have to. The guilt in his eyes said it all and unveiled the lie in the words that continued to echo throughout the room. 

He sank back down in his chair and whispered in the quiet, “What do I tell Sirius?”

Minerva scoffed, rose to her feet, and begins to leave the office, a clear dismissal. As she swings the door shut behind she responds scathingly, “What will you tell _Harry_?” 

**Privet Drive,** **_July 24th, 1991_ **

The Cupboard Under the Stairs. Harry, in the dim light of his cupboard, read the words over and over. With each recitation, the bitterness grew. They knew he was here. Well, someone did, since he didn’t know who THEY were. But he did know that this couldn’t be right. Dudley had two bedrooms, and he was cold at night because there was a draft under the stairs. Carefully, quietly, he opened the letter. He read the first few lines and immediately threw the letter to the side, disgusted with himself for hoping. Of course, Dudley did this. He was the only one who knew his sleeping arrangements, besides Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. And they were too busy pretending he didn’t exist to do something so foul, to trick him into thinking someone cared about his existence. As he buried his head in his knees, magic pulsed in the air above his head and the four truths buried in his subconscious began to whisper to each other. 

‘ _He needs to know **something**_.’ H said.

‘ _We can NOT. It is too soon._ ’ R responded with finality. But the conversation was not over.

‘ _He deserves to be happy. Besides, we will not reveal all, and he will not know that there is more to be discovered._ ’ H pleaded.

‘ _This is dangerous. We are to wait until 143 moons have passed._ ’ G stated, yet he wavered with sympathy.

‘ _His fragile mind will not last until then. He is miserable, and he thinks he is alone._ ’ S offered emotionlessly.

‘ _Because his family is horrid and he IS alone._ ’ H cried.

‘ _And yet, he is not, because he has us_ .’ G resolutely answered.

And with that, with a brush of magic turned to a whisper, Harry, all alone in the cupboard under the stairs of number 4 Privet Drive, hears in his mind, “Lumos. Lumos is light.”

And suddenly, as though he had known all along, Harry’s hands lifted to hover directly in front of him, two inches from the cupboard door. And Harry, in the cupboard under the stairs of number 4 Privet Drive, began to _glow_. 

  
  



End file.
